Students, Celebrity's, and me
by Marleyrockz
Summary: Beatrice Miller hated school, she didn't need any more reasons to hate it but someone's arrival gave her more reasons to. With all the screaming girls, and crowded lockers. Liam Payne has managed to make her life a living hell, and turn it upside down. Will she hate him or love him?


I had it with school. School just sucked major balls and everyone knew it. I clicked my pen on the desktop waiting for school to end, like I always did. I just wanted to get out of this hideous classroom with every inch of my body itching to run for the door. It was Monday, and Mondays were the worst. It shouldn't even be a weekday. I was in math class when the last bell would ring for the day to be over. I clicked some more of my pen and it was frustrating to sit here silently waiting for the bell.

I raced out when the bell finally rang out meaning it was time to go home. I raced out to the meet up place where my friend, Janice, was going to be waiting for me. I lightly sprinted to her with a pep in my step. She smiled at me as I hugged her tightly and let go of her softly. We walked out of the school for the day. Janice bit her lip, and turned her head to me. "Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" I asked her confusingly as we walked to the bus stop. She looked at me like I was crazy. I didn't know what I was suppose to hear. I turned my head at her as we stopped at the bus stop. I felt awkward as people stopped near us as they also were waiting for the bus. Everyone was whispering and giggling. I wanted to get out of this crowd so much. Janice bounced up and down for some reason. "What am I suppose to hear of, Janice?"

"Liam Payne is going to be attending this school tomorrow for two years!" She squealed jumping up and down. Liam Payne as in One Direction's Liam Payne? I rolled my eyes. Everyone will just be flocking around him like birds to food. It was like that Hannah Montana episode where the actor came to their school and everyone follow him like a lost puppy. I just hoped that wouldn't happen tomorrow and now on. I wouldn't like it when the hallways were filled with people in one area. Janice tugged me on to the bus since I was spaced out. "Just imagine him in the flesh, ugh that man."

"Just imagine the hallways tomorrow." I groaned still thinking about it. I wasn't going to be one of those girls who's going to be waiting hand and foot for him like Janice was going to do. I love her, and all but she's just like those girls who get starstruck like that. I know everyone has that part of them, but I just didn't like it where I was. I walked to the back of the bus and grabbed onto the pole to hold me up. Janice sighed but smiled brightly. Janice was beautiful with her long black hair, and brown eyes. She had this beautiful olive colored skin that was shining in the sunlight. She was like a boy magnet, and I wouldn't blame them. She was gorgeous, simple as that. "I can't wait for tomorrow. It's going to be soooooo much fun."

"I know!" I just wanted to hide under a rock, to be honest.

xox

I walked into school at the same usual time I get there in the mornings to try and find Janice. Who was probably trying to find Liam. I shook my head before deciding just to go to my locker to get my things. I climbed up the stairs to the second floor where my locker was. I almost fell down the stairs to see there was a massive crowd around my locker. I groaned as I knew that Liam Payne would be around. I gulped before I shoved myself threw the crowd. I got some "Hey I was here before you, go away I need to see Liam!" and some dirty looks. This wasn't the morning I was expecting. I was expecting him to have a locker on the first floor or somewhere away from mine. I pushed and kindly shoved some people away to get to my locker. I still got a lot of hey's and dirty looks but I didn't care what they thought. I just wanted to get my things and get the fuck away.

I finally got to the lock of my locker but I don't think I could actually get it open with all the shoving and pushing to see Liam. I looked to my left to see Liam going threw his new locker. He didn't even glance my way and I rolled my eyes. I tried to open my locker but I just kept getting shoved against it by the girls that were hovering. I turned to the crowd and opened my mouth to scream at them. "Can you guys just stop for the love of god! I'm not trying to be rude but I need to open my locker and I'm getting shoved against it! I don't think Liam wants a fucking crowd walking with him wherever he fucking goes. So, please if you are going to follow him everywhere, please just stop shoving for peoples safety, thank you."

"I think you should shut the fuck up, you whore!" Someone shouted in the crowd and my mouth dropped. I have never been called a whore in my whole entire life, and it affected my emotions. I turned to Liam, and tapped him on his shoulder. He looked over to me with a curious expression and I smiled at him. "Hello, Love. What could I do for you?"

"You could tell your groupies here to stop shoving people around. and so I can get in my locker, and oh, they were super rude to me too. Good day." I rolled my eyes before turning and leaving threw the mass of people. I was fuming at this. Why did he have to come to my school and get a locker next to mine? I shook my head as I walked to my first class without any of my materials. I slumped on my desk that I sat by myself. Which, I was glad because everyone else had a desk partner and I didn't. I hated partners because you have to work with your assigned person that sat next to you. I didn't have to depend on anyone to get their side of work to be done.

People filled in after the bell rang and I waited for the teacher to call us to attention. I looked at the door to see Liam walk in. No way, no. The only seat was vacant was mine, and I refused to sit next to him. I groaned as the teacher pointed to the seat next to me. My face was a mix of anger, and sadness. Liam looked at me before smiling a little. He walked over to sit next to me and I wanted to bang my head against the desk. This wasn't going as planned. I wanted to be alone with my projects. Liam put his stuff on the desk counter and sat down next to me. "Hello, again."

"Hi." I curtly said to him but kept my eyes in the front. The teacher assigned us to get to know your partner next to you and I wanted to kill myself. I didn't want to get to know him, all the girls would but not me. A lot of the girls in the classroom turned their heads to me to glare from their seats. I rolled my eyes at everything. I was probably the most hated girl in this classroom. I basically had to force myself to turn to Liam. "Let me just tell you, I don't want to work with you. not because I don't like you, because I would have to know you to dislike you. I just don't want to know you, or anything about you. Do you understand me?"

"Why not? What have I ever done to you?" He shook his head in disbelief to me. I rolled my eyes at him. I had a nice peaceful school before he came here. Now, we have cramped up hallways, and screaming girls. I already hated coming here, why do I need more reasons to stay home and drop out? I realized I was glaring at him while he was waiting for an answer that wasn't coming out. "You don't know me."

"Before you came here, and let me just tell you. It's only been a day and you've been causing a chaos. I wouldn't usually care, but since your locker is next to mine that means it causes me pain because I can't actually get to my locker for my classes. Do you understand how hard it is to open your locker with tons of people around and shoving you into the lockers?" I shook my head at him. I knew it wasn't his fault, but i liked not getting shoved into my locker. "I know it's not your fault but seriously, you should say something to them before someone gets hurt. If I'm the one going to get hurt, I will rip your throat out because you did nothing to stop them hurting an innocent person who has done nothing to you, or them." I got up when the final bell rang to second period. I looked Liam straight in the eyes. "Liam, you seem like a great person but I seriously, don't want anything to do with you. So. I think we should stay away from each other the best that we can."

With that, I was out of the classroom and headed for Science class.


End file.
